Child Development
by The Voice Of The Voiceless
Summary: Based off my 4th Period High School class. Contains: Extreme amounts of fluff, mild language, and a hint of Violence and Drama. Please Comment review and Fave. hope you enjoy
1. Child Development

Resembool High School, August 15th 1904

1st semester is here. Another year of pain, torture, and agony. But on the bright side, less homework, and more fun classes.

4th Period Child Development 11:00 AM

It feels like i needed to break free from the stress of working. Its only the first day, and it feels like i have bricks in my backpack. As i walked down the dangerously crowded hall, i see my younger Sister following me.

Me: 'Hello Kat." With a big grin

Kat: "Hiya big brother." She smiled back.

Me: "Hey, we have the same 4th period." I said with exitement.

Kat: "Wow thats awesome."

With plenty of time before the second bell rings, we decided to have a look around the classroom and the outside area. The inside was huge, and the atmosphere was very open. As me and my sis wander around the class, i start to get shaky, i don't know if it was the amount of responsibility of being a student teacher, or if it was nostalgia. The outside was also big as well. A Swing set, Sandbox, 2 slides, a Teeter Totter, etc. As the 2nd bell rang, i headed to my seat where my sister was sitting. about 19 people in the class, including myself and my sis. "Hey Leo." said a friend sitting across the table from me. "I didn't know you were in this class.I smiled at my friend, "well i..." Before i could finish the teacher walks in. a tall female teacher with brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue sweater with blue jeans, and diamond ear rings.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs Miller and welcome to the Child Development Curriculum. Now on your desks there is some markers and paper. I want you to make your own name tag so i can memorize your name so i wont get messed up. Oh and by the way, we have a lot of work to do the kids don't come in two months so we have to get as much done as possible in order to be a professional preschool." "Two months"? i moaned with a tired look on my face. "I don't wanna wait that looong." My sister looked at me with a soft expression "Don't worry it Brother, it will all be worth it when we get to see the children." " guess so". i said while still making my name tag

1 month and 3 weeks later

Mrs Miller: OK Teachers since we learned everything there is to know so far. So now its time to see who gets what child.

Me: "What Child would you be interested in."

Kat: "Someone who is sweet, huggable, and all around balanced. How about you?"

Me: "Feisty, energetic, and creative. Kinda like me."

Mrs Miller: "Kat and Leo, i saved these two children for you. their names are Edward, and Alphonse Elric."

Kat: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE WE HAVE BROTHERS!". She screamed with excitement.

Me: "Thats Awesome. I'll take Edward, You take always did have an obsession with cuteness"

Mrs Miller: "Remember, Dress nicely And Be prepared for observations, the kids are coming on Monday.

I happily walk to my seat to pick up my stuff. My sister was standing next to me shaking with a nervous look on her face. I gave her a pat on the back and said "I know, im nervous too... But like you said, it will be all worth it." Without saying a word, Kat smiled at me and slowly grabbed her stuff.

*Lunch Bell Rings*

Mrs Miller: "See you on Monday."

Me And Kat : "See Yaa!"

Me: Hmmmmmm, wonder whats for lunch today". 


	2. Eyes Of A Child

Mondays make me weary, And its freaking hot outside. My hair is a mess, my eyes are red and crusty, im so numb, and I'm drenched in sweat.

Me: "Uuuuuugh my head."

As i slowly get out of bed, i limped to the bathroom and threw my sweat soaked carcass in to the shower. As i finally snapped out of my hellish condition, i stepped out of the shower and into fresh and clean clothes.

Me: "I smell Waffles."

Kat: "Good morning Brother. I Made your Favorite."

Me: " Hmmmm you're always on time."

Kat: "Today is gonna be fun."

Me: "Oh yeah, The kids are coming today. I almost forgot."

Kat: "Im so excited, i'm gonna squeeeeee."

Me: "True that *Sips Coffee* But it's kind of a downer that we only see them in 4th period and not the entire morning."

Kat: "Leave it to the 1st through 3rd period student teachers. I love suspense."

Me: "Yeah me too. *Looks at clock* Its 7:30 time to go."

Kat: "Right behind you brother."

Resembool High October 17th 1904

Its passing period, i am slowly biting my nails because im nervous. As im standing outside the door i saw one of my friends walk out of the class with glee.  
>Friend: "Hey Leo."<p>

Me: " O Hi. You know, im really nervous about this...Um, how are the children?"

Friend: "Sweet little bundles of cuteness, Especially Alphonse. probably the sweetest kid in the classroom."

Me: "How about Edward?"

Friend: He's an energetic one, i couldn't keep up with him."

Me:" I didn't get any pictures of the brothers so, what do they look like?"

Friend: "Edward is blonde with a hair Antenna, dark blue T-Shirt, white shorts and green sandals. 4 years old.  
>And Alphonse is dirty blonde, brown eyes, dark green tank top, brown shorts, and brown boots 3 years old."<p>

Kat: "Wow, the more you learn huh?"

Me:..."Yeah."

I took a deep breath and exhaled while my hand was on the doorknob. i slowly turned the knob, my palm was sweaty, was it because of the heat? as we walked into the room we saw the little rascals sitting on the circular red carpet. Mrs Miller was reading a book to them As everyone starts to get smothered with cuteness. As i take a sip of my water i start to move over to where my sister was standing.

Me: "don't get a heart attack now."

Kat: "Sorry bro i can't resist."

Me: "Lets go sit next to the brothers"

I was sitting next to Ed, kat is sitting next to Al

Al: "Hi."

Kat: " Hello, you must be Alphonse. My name is Kat."

Al: "You're not a Cat."

Kat: *Blushes* "SOOO CUUUUUUTE!"  
>Me: "You must be little Edward right?"<p>

Ed: "Hey, im not little. mama says i'm a big boy"

Me: *Giggle* You sure are.

Mrs Miller: "OK children it's time to play outside, whos gonna be our line leader...Winry, you lead the line outside OK?"

Winry: Yes

Me & Kat. Piece of cake 


	3. The First Day Internal Embrace

My buns are burning. they've been in the oven for too long, i think there gonna catch fire. I got up off the smoking hot bench and went over to the sandbox area where my Sister was playing with Alphonse and Edward.

Ed: "Hey no fair, your sandcastle is bigger than mine."

Al: "No its not brother."

Ed: "Is too"

Me: *Giggles* "Ok you two, no fighting

Kat: "Thats a nice sandcastle Edward."

*Al Pouts in jealousy*

Kat: "Yours is beautiful too Alphonse."

Al's pout turns into a soft smile as he grabs the bucket to make another Sandcastle.

Kat: "Hey what's that?"

I looked down and saw something shiny and buried in sand, i scooped it up from the sand and examined it a bit.

Ed: "You found it!"

Me: "Oh, is this yours Ed?"

Ed: "Hmhmm, i made it myself."

*Still staring at this...Pig? Mini Horse? Metallic Dog? IDK.*

Me: "Wow...How did you make this?"

Ed: "Shhhhhhhhhhh its a secret."

Me: *Giggle* "Whatever you say little man."

Ed: "Im not Little!"

Me:" Sorry".

Al crawls over to Kat and pulls on her shirt a couple times

Kat: "Yes Alphonse?"

Al: "I gotta go potty."

Kat: "You gotta go Potty? Ok take my hand."

*Kat Escorts the younger blond to the bathroom*

*1 minute later*

Ed: "Im hot, and thirsty."

Me: "Yeah, i could use a drink myself.

Al: "BROTHER!"

Al runs up to Ed who is still playing in the sandbox, and Glomps him with all softness.

Kat: "Awwwwwwwwww"

Ed: "Al...*Cough* too tight."

Al: "hehehehehehe you so funny Brother."

Alphonse releases his arms around the older shorty and walks over to me with his arms open

Al: "Huggu?"

I started to blush, my entire face was red and num.

Kat: "mmm He's a real hug monster."

Ed: "Yeah, Tell me about it."

Me: "Now i know who the sweeter brother is."

I kneeled down to his eye level. I could tell right off the bat how cliche this is. The little 3 year old clings onto me like a bullet from a gun. my face became even more red. this soft embrace feels like when my mother used to comfort me and my sister during stormy nights and nightmares. This strange emotion is rushing through me like a speeding train. Just like that, my eyes started to fill up with fat tears. Al notices the tears streaming down my face.  
>Al: "Hey, why you cry?"<p>

Kat: "What's wrong Brother?"

I couldn't quite get out the words that are caged in my mouth, i just went along with it without saying a word. I then proceed to wrap my bare arms around the younger blond.

Me: "Al..."

Al: Yeah?

I Stutter the words out

Me: "Your soo much like my mom."

Kat: *Small Gasp*

*Al releases his comforting hug*

We both see eye to eye for a few seconds everything is quiet, with the exception of the other children playing.

Al: "You hug feel like my mommy too."

Me: oh yeah? :')

*Ed walks up next to me*

Ed: You Ok dude?" the 4 year old said with kindness.

Me: Yeah, i'm just scattered with emotion right now.

*Ed wipes a couple salty tears of my face*

Ed: "Dont cry, crying is for babies, be strong."

Me: *Sniff* Sorry if i startled you."

Mrs Miller: "Edward, Alphonse, Your mother's here."

Kat: Hmmmmm Its Early

The two boys ran with excitement to their mom.

Kat: Bye Ed, Bye Al,

Ed: See Ya.

Al: Bye Bye.

My sisters kneels down next to me and places her left hand on my shoulder.

Kat: "You did good brother. I'm proud of you"

Me: "Right back at ya sis.

Kat: "Brother...Remember about 3 years ago when mother did Human Transmutation to bring back Dad, and she lost both her arms?"

Me: "Yeah...The Truth can be an ugly thing. I Still have nightmares about that."

Kat: "We wanted to live alone, and leave behind the past of those tragic memories. BTW thanks for getting that new house."

Me: "It was all the money i had left at the time. It has been proven, you can't bring people back from the dead, thats the way of the natural order.":

Kat: "Brother, there's something i wanna tell you something...I..."

Winry: "Could you read me this book Miss Teacher?"

Kat: "I'll take care of this Leo."

Me:...Sure. 


	4. Sour Milk

Since the school schedule changes so damn much, i had 4th period early.

10:00

Me and Kat were late to class because of locker problems.

The atmosphere feels different than yesterday. Probably the weather or those scattered emotions yesterday. either way, i feel confident.

Al: Drink your milk Brother.

Ed: Ewwwwww i hate milk.

Al: It make you big and strong.

Ed: Al, you know milk is yucky and it taste like barf.

I try to hold back my laughter. Because it would just be awkward if i laugh out loud.

Al: Teacher, Brother won't drink his milk.

Ed: Don't be a tattle tale Al

Me: You don't like milk?

Ed: Milk is evil and it needs to be defeated.

Me: you don't have to drink it if you don't want to?

Ed: But Al keeps telling me to drink it.

Al: But it good for you? Please drink it brother.

*Ed has a furious look on his face.*

Ed: I SAID NO AL SHUT UP! *Swats the cup of milk off the table spilling all over the floor*

The room was in complete silence and shock. the kids and student teachers stare at the The raging older brother.

*Staring at Kat for a few seconds*

Al just stood there, he started to whimper while looking at his feet. Edwards loud scream set him off into tears. Little Winry walked up to Al and patted his back a few times

Winry: Why are you so mean to Al.

Ed: I didn't do it, the milk made me do it.

Me: Ed, that was not OK to yell at your brother and swat your milk at him.

Kat: Now apologize to Al.

Ed stomps over to his baby brother with an an angry expression. The stubborn shrimp tops in front of him and places his right hand on Als head.

Ed:...Im sorry. Ed said with a bit of anger in his voice

Al: …...Brother?

Ed: I don't like to see you cry. Come on brother let's go play with big dinosaurs

The two brothers and winry raced over to the toy area and grabbed a bunch of toys from different shelves

Ed: Big toy smash small toy.

Winry: I don't think so.

Al:...*wipes tear* Go Brother

Kat: Do they always fight and make up like this?

Me: I don't know?

I watched Ed play with a toy car for a good 10 minutes. Vrooming, buzzing, and zooming away. how much sugar did he eat for breakfast?

Kat: It's natural for siblings to fight. I mean, we get into fights all the time.

Me: Yeah, for stupid stuff.

Kat: Remember when we were young, we fought over the last cookie in the jar?

Me: Yeah, then we got sent to our room for being too violent.

Kat: Yeah, good times

Student Teacher: The milk is all cleaned up

Mrs Miller: Ok.

Me: Yo Kat, you wanna check up on Al?

Kat: Sure

Kat: Al?

Al: Yes Miss Kitty Cat?

Kat: *Giggles* are you Ok?

Al: I feel better.

Kat: Do you and brother always get into fights?

Al: Sometimes. but we always be together. Brother tell me everyday.

Kat: Aw, can i get a hug?

Al: Sure

*Hug*

Kat: I will see you later. *Ruffles hair*

Al: Okeeee

*I walk over to Ed*

Me: You have a lot of energy don't ya? you should blow your top over something silly like that.

Ed: I'm Sorry.

Me: Its Ok. *Pats Cheek* But next time, don't yell at your brother if they make you mad. just use appropriate words and no yelling. alright

Me: Yes, teacher Leo.

Me: You're a very good kid Edward you know that? I gotta go, i will see you tomorrow.

Ed: Bye Bye

*Brunch Bell Rings* 


	5. Halloween

*Friday October 31st 1904*

It's Halloween! my most favorite time of the year, next to christmas. Me and sister didn't dress up though. Because im 16, i think halloween is still a childrens thing. whenever im not trick or treating im just at home waiting for someone to right the doorbell and scare the crap outta them. Like i remember this one time i scared the bejeezus out of this little girl and she kicked me where it was most painful. OUCH!

Kat: Oh yeah i remember that. I was laughing so hard.

Me: Not funny sis.

Almost every student in the school dressed up. I kinda felt left out, but we all think differently.

Kat: Oh look brother can it get anymore cute?

All the children were wearing their little halloween costumes, Ed was wearing a police uniform with handcuffs and a lego gun, Al was a black cat with face paint kitty ears, and a cute black tail.

Kat: Awwwwwwwwwwww Al.

Al: Meow

Kat: *Giggles*

Me: You look so Adorable Ed.

Ed: Hands up. *He points his lego toy glock at me*

Me: What, Why?

Ed: Because you call me cute. BANG BANG BANG

Me: hehehehehehehehehe

I notice they all got candy early, but not as much as they will have in their halloween bags.

Me: Where are you going to go for Trick or Treating

Ed: Central City. *The shorty said with a bright grin.*

Me: Thats awesome. Be careful and stay with your parents

Ed: Daddy can't go, he's a scaredy cat. Its Me, Al, Mommy, Winry, And her parents.

Me: Well, have fun. Don't eat all that Candy at once

*Thinks to myself*

Central city...I kinda worried about them, i never trust this Dysfunctional military running around the city and a bunch of wild ducks. King Bradley is a friggin joke. how the hell did he become Führer. Ever since he became Führer there's been nothing but wars. He's nothing but a hypocrite.

Kat: Oh Al, your soooo cute.

*Al still nomming on his chocolate bar*

Al: Will you go Trick or Treating with me and Brother?

Kat: Im sorry, i can't go. i have stupid homework to do.

Al: What's Homework?

Kat: Teachers give you these papers and you have to do them at home

Al: That's dumb.

Kat: Yeah i know *Scratching Al's kitty ears*

Al: *Mew*

Me: Hey look its Cat, And Kat!

*Everybody Laughs*

Kat: You remind me of Dad, always trying to embarrass me.

Me: What, Can't take a joke?

Kat: Whatever.

*Monday November 3rd*

Kat: I see Al, but no ed.  
>Al: HELLO!<p>

Me:Hello Alphonse *Hugs*

Me: Where's your Brother?

Al: Sick.

Kat: That's terrible how did he get sick?

Al: Brother ate too much Candy.

Me & Kat:...Oh...

Me: I told him not to eat all that Candy at once 


	6. Happy Birthday

*November 5th 1904*

Yet again failed another stupid test. I will never make it outta High School alive I Hate School. Then again 4th period is my relief of intense stress. When i walked into the room i could hear a Happy Birthday song. Hmmmmmm i wonder who's birthday it is? i better take a peek around...

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EDWARD!

Kat: So, Edward is the Birthday boy.

Me: Well, that was a surprise.

I wanna stay low key as possible, im not in the mood for fluffiness right now. My day so far has been completely retarded. I can hear myself, still grieving just like my mom, i feel embarrassed. Somebody just kill me!...I can feel a tickling sensation on my sides. It was Al, i fell out of my chair laughing and twitching, I felt even more embarrassed.

Me: Please Al, Stop.

Al: You look sad.

Me: Yeah, im kinda gloomy right now.

Al: It brother's birthday. be happy.

Kat: Turn that frown upside down

Me: You two are too much.

Still feeling the Angst in me, i had to smile and do my job.

Me: Happy Birthday ya little squirt. (Jeez i am so mean)

Ed: I AIN'T NO SQUIRT!

Me: HA, Just kidding, Happy Birthday Edward. So how old are you?

Ed: Five

Me: Wow Five?

Ed: Yeah,  
>*Just regular conversation and all that good jazz*<p>

Me: So what do you want for your birthday?

Ed: For mommy to get better

*My eyes widened and my face was red*

Me: What's wrong with your mommy?

Ed: Mommy is really sick, and daddy is not there. Daddy has been gone for weeks.

Me: Oh yeah, the Illness outbreak.

Ed: Im scared Leo.

*Looks back at Kat playing with Al with worry about what's going to happen with their family*

Me: Im so sorry Ed. If there's anything thats still eating you up, just talk to me Ok?

Ed: Okee

Me: Hey i have a little something extra for your Birthday. I had this beanie when i was your age, maybe a little bit younger. its been a trademark of myself. but sometimes you have to just give up something you love, so here im giving you my hat. I can't believe it still fits after all these years.

Ed: Wow, thank you Leo.

Me: Yeah, Your a very good boy Edward. a loser like me dont deserve to keep this hat. ive done alot of bad stuff in my life, i don't want you to do the same.

Ed: *Sniff* Hug?

Me: Of course Ed

*The semisweet embraced lasted for a couple minutes*

Me: I hope your mom feels better. Happy Birthday.

*1 Week Later*

Mrs Miller: Student teachers, I have some tragic news. The mother of Edward and Alphonse Elric has passed away of a fatal illness outbreak. We tried to contact the father of the 2 brothers around the Resembool area but he was nowhere to be found.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Can A Broken Heart Be Fixed?

I am completely heartbroken. my thoughts are... How are the boys going to survive without their mom or dad. Poor Al his birthday is in 6 days. how is he ever gonna celebrate his birthday without mommy and daddy. As i lay depressed in my bedroom with my sister, i hear the doorbell ring.

*Ding Dong*

Me: Who the hell could that be.

I Open the door slowly

Me: Hello.

I looked down to see a strange old woman with a smoke pipe

Me: Um, can i help you?

Pinako: I don't think we met before. Pinako Rockbell, Grandmother of Winry Rockbell, Pleased to meet you.

She blows the smoke in my face. a migraine is setting in.

Me: Likewise.

Pinako: Trisha said you were so good to the boys. before her death, she wanted me to give you this letter.

Dear Leo & Katrina Andrews Thank you so much for taking good care of my boys. they have matured a lot since you Have been their teachers. They talk about you everyday after school. Ed is starting to share with Al, I never thought i see day. I remember they used to get in fights often, over something silly like a toy, or the last cookie in the jar. But in the end the brotherly love is unbreakable. Well, my time is almost up. And since my husband Van Hohenheim isn't with us, i needed someone to thank. So as a treat, i would like to invite you to my funeral and burial. the date and time is on the back of the letter. I would like to know more about the program, but hey what do i know. i'm just a regular housewife. Continue to take care of my little geniuses while i'm gone. Im proud of you.

Keep up the awesome work.

Trisha Elric 6:00

The funeral was packed. i even saw some 4th period students. since i have time before the burial, i talked with them about usual teenage stuff. I saw Ed and Al sitting at a bench near the entrance of the graveyard

Me: Ed, Hey little buddy.

Kat: Alphonse, sweetheart?

Ed:...Leo...

Al:...Kat...

They both got off the bench in deep sadness. They both clinged onto us while crying simultaneously .

Me: Just let it all out Edward.

Kat: Shhhhhhhh its ok Al, just let it out.

The internal embrace is back. im fighting tears.

*30 Minutes Later*

Person: There Bringing the casket

My heart was racing 200 miles per hour. I was kinda ashamed that their father wasn't there for the funeral. What a bastard.

As the casket goes down into the square shaped hole, i can hear Ed screaming bloody murder.

Ed: DON'T PUT MOMMY IN THE GROUND MOMMY MOM DON'T BURY HER MOMMY MOOOOMMMMMMYYYYY!

His screams were louder than the bagpipes. Edward collapses on the grass bawling.

Al: Im Scared.

Kat:: I know Al,I Know.

As Kat was comforting Al, I walked up to Ed with a tissue in one hand and an open hug arm.

I wiped the fat tears and snot off the 5 year olds face.  
>Me: No more tears OK? i said with a soft voice.<p>

Ed: *Sniff* Leo?

Me: Yes Ed?

Ed: Be my best friend.

My face started to turn red. I never really had any friends because of my attitude towards people. This was first in awhile.

Me: Ed, I will always be your friend.

I Start to cry. The sun is setting.

Kat: I guess Brother has finally changed his ways.

As i was hugging Ed i looked up at the orange setting sky. awaiting for a new day tomorrow.

Pinako: Its getting late.

Me: See you tomorrow lil buddy.

Ed: *sniff* Bye Bye Leo.

Kat: Bye Al

Al: See ya.

Me: KAT!

Kat O_O

Me: Lets go home. 


	8. Al's Birthday

November 19th 1904

Im Sick. i guess the illness caught up to me. The worst part? im gonna miss Al's Birthday. I kinda feel bad that im not gonna be there, so i put together a special present for the little fella.

Me: Here sis. *cough*

Kat: What is it?

Me: *Sneeze* Its for Alphonse. Don't open it.

Kat: Did you make it, or buy it?

Me: Both

Kat: I don't understand.

Me: Just give it to him please. And don't lose it. I don't wanna make him cry. hehe

Kat: Oh, sure. your medicine is downstairs, there's plenty of goodies in the fridge and blah blah blah.

Me: Thanks Kat. *Cough*

4th Period 10:55

Kat: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AL!

Al runs up to Kat with all sugar and spice and glomps her with all fuzziness

Kat: Al, your softer than usual

Al: Present?

Kat looks behind her forgetting all about the present.

Kat: Oh this? Yeah, my brother made it just for you.

Al: What is it?

Kat: I don't know yet.

Al: OPEN OPEN OPEN

Kat: Ok Al, calm down you're making me nervous.

Kat gently unwraps the fun sized present she open the box to find a stuffed yellow kitty with a pink bow tie on its tail.

Kat: Brother made this? She said with shock.

She noticed a little patch on the back of the cat that said *Squeeze me* she took a lil squeeze of the cat. it made an adorable little squeak.

Al: What's that?

Kat: Its for you

Al: WOW Yippee. He said jumping all around with the toy in his hand.

Kat: Do you like it?

Al: Im gonna call her Squishy. Hi Squishy.

Kat Ruffles Als hair and laughed.

Al: Brother, look what i got.

Ed: Meh, I hate cats.

Al: But Brother, Leo made it.

Ed:...Leo?

Kat: So Al, any other birthday wishes.

Al drops his stuffed kitty and just stands there in silence

Kat: Al? Are you Ok? Will you tell me what else you want for your Birthday

Al: I want mommy.

Kat gasped in surprise. her lips quivered, trying to fight back tears of sorrow.

Kat: Sweetie, somewhere in the blue sky your mom is looking down on you right now and saying. You're a good boy Al. No matter what she will still be there in your heart and around you as well

Al: What about the monster under the bed?

Kat: All the monsters are gone

Al:*Wipes tear* All gone?

Kat: Yes Al, All Gone

Kat notices a bandaid on his left knee as his tears are staining his light blue shorts.

Kat: What happened? your knee is red as a tomato.

Al...I Fell.

They noticed a little black haired kid who was sitting in the corner with an angry look on his face. Could be up to something.

Kat: Were all out of tissues.

Al then uses his black tank top to wipe the mucus from his nose.

Kat: I gotta go Al hope you like your present.

Al: Bye Bye

Ed: Hey Al, Quit hogging the toy

After school, Kat skipped home to find me in the kitchen eating hot soup.

Kat: Feeling better i see?

Me: Yup, how did Al like his birthday present.

Kat: He Loved it!

Me: *Blushes* Hehehehe Oh Really? 


	9. Seasons Greetings

December 15th 1904

It's that time of the year again Christmas time...And FINALS WEEK. the combination of the biggest pain is the ass ever. so much planning and studying. and these last few weeks with the children has been completely exhausting.

*FLASHBACK TIME*

Al: YOU SLEEP WITH YOUR TUMMY OUT!

Ed: YOU ALWAYS WET THE BED!

Al: YOU RUN AROUND THE HOUSE NAKIE AFTER BATH

Ed: YOU WEAR DIAPERS AT NIGHT!

Al: YOU LOVE WINRY *Blows Raspberry*

Ed: I DO NOT...We just friends.

Al: YOU DO!

Ed: DO NOT!

Al: DO TO!

Ed: DO NOT!

Me: OK YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING!

*Another Flashback*

Al: Brother look what i found? *Old Dog Poop*

Me: Al Put that down now!

Ed: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww

*Another Flashback*

Me: ED PUT DOWN THOSE SCISSORS RIGHT NOW

Al: Are you done with my hair brother?

I gotta say, some were funny. Guess i wasn't responsible enough. but i love the little buggers.

Me: Ugh. Ugly christmas sweaters makes me sick.

Kat: Brother, where's your Christmas spirit?

Me: Lost i think. its been lost for 2 years.

Kat: You're a grinch, you know that?

Me: Heheheheh yeah, i know.

Al: Mewwy Cwistmas

Kat: Awwwwww Merry Christmas Al. *Hugs*

Al: Mwwy Cwistmas Leo.

Me...

Kat: Brother, Pick him up and hug him. don't just be silent.

I stare into the golden brown eyes of the little four year old blond. his smile can melt anyone's cold heart. Kat was right, he is a sweetheart.

*I Pick up lil Al and set him on my lap like Santa.*

Me: Hey Al, what do you want for christmas?

Al: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm a bicycle.

Me: Huh a bike?

Al: Brother has a bike, but he no share.

Me: Oh...Well i hope Santa will be kind enough to get you a bike you deserve.

Al: WOW REALLY!

Me: Im positive.

Out of nowhere, Al kisses me on the cheek. My entire face was red and i was frozen for a good 15 minutes. i didn't know what to say. Ed walks up to my frozen body.

Ed: Al always does this when its almost Christmas.

Me:...Oh Edward, didn't see ya there bro.

Kat: Awwwwwwwwww What a sweetie pie.

Ed: Yeah, thats my brother for you.

Student Teacher: Wow Al really loves Leo.  
>Me: Shut up!<p>

Ed: Oooooooooooooooo you said the S word.

Kat: *Giggles* Watch your language.

Me: HEY IM OLDER THAN YOU SO BE QUIET!

Kat: Ha. Sorry Brother.

Its kinda sad that this will be the last time we see this kids this semester. im gonna cry right now.

Mrs Miller: Ok Children your parents are here. so let's sing are christmas song. 1 2 3

Kids: You better watch out You better not cry Better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town He's making a list And checking it twice; Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice Santa Claus is coming to town He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake He knows if you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake! O! You better watch out! You better not cry Better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town

That was the absolute cutest thing i ever heard.

Kat: Edward, Alphonse. Group hug?

*We All Hugged together*

Me: AL.

Al: Yes Leo?

Me:...See you around buddy.

Al: *Smiles* Bye Bye!

Me: See ya.

1st Semester of Child Development done. Im gonna cry. I Wonder what next semester is gonna throw at us? 


	10. Babysitter Part 1

December 31st 1904 8:00 AM

Its almost New Years. I've been invited to a New Years party in Central City. I usually stay away from Central as much as possible. I only go there about five or six times a year for special occasions. And try to avoid the dysfunctional military. Walking outside inhailing the fresh air of Resembool. I open the mailbox to find any letters or newspapers etc. I find a small note in the mail. it was from Pinako.

Leo & Kat I know you're busy at the moment, but i want you to do a favor for me. I have to go down to central to deal with some stuff, and i need someone to babysit Ed and Al. So please as a favor watch over the brothers. They usually wake up at about 9:30 so they'll still be asleep when you're there. theres food in the fridge and the address is on the back of the note.

Pinako Rockbell

Me:...*Sigh* Can i ever catch a break?

Kat: Come on bro. its Ed and Al. give them your love.

Me: Love? Are you kidding me sister? I like them, but i don't love them, there's a difference between like and love and friendship.

Kat: Brother, you're breaking my heart.

Me: Sorry Kat, you know i just got up from bed. sometimes i don't even know what im saying half the time. Why me.

Kat: It's ok. come on lets go. As i said give them tour warmth

We arrive at the Elric household. I knock a few times to see if anyone was near the door. The door was unlocked surprisingly. As we walked into the house, I could smell this fresh scent of sweet fruits and Vegetables. There's a Fruit bowl in the middle of the kitchen table. I took a small bite of a red apple before getting some water from the sink.

Me: I think the kids are upstairs check on them will ya? And there's a phone over there call some friends over for the New Years party.

Kat: Aww NAG NAG NAG.

Me: Like Mommy. HA!

*Kat walks up the creaky stairs trying not to make much noise.*

She takes a peek at their bedroom door. They were silently sleeping with cute little snores. Two Little angels after a hard day at work. She sneaks into the bedroom as quiet as a mouse, Tippy toes up to Alphonse and kisses him on the forehead

Kat: Sleep tight little angel.

Kat tip toed over to Edward and kisses his cheek.

Kat: Dream away little man.

*Kat walks out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen*

30 Minutes Later

Ed: Al YOU WET THE BED AGAIN!

Me: There up!

*Ed runs down the stairs and notices us in the living room

Ed: Leo, Kat, What are you doing here.

Me: Babysitting.

Ed: Why?

Me: Pinako told us to. she went to central city.

Ed: Wow.. SO COOL.

Kat: hahahahahahaha. The New Years party is tonight. wanna come with us?

Ed: Thats awesome.

*Al walks down the stairs with his stuffed kitty. he was crying his eyes out.*

Kat: Alphonse, what's wrong sweetie?

Al: Kat?...I wet the bed again.

Kat: Awwwww Don't cry pumpkin.

Me: I think you love him a bit too much. Do you have a mother complex?

Kat: Shut up brother.

Ed: Hahahahahaha

Me: Not Funny.

Kat: Al' I will clean up the sheets OK?

Al: Okee.

*Hugs*

Kat: Ok, Now go eat breakfast.

*Al walks in the living room and snuggles next to Ed on the sofa*

Al: Hey Leo, whatcha doing here?

Me: Babysitting.

Ed: Al, please get off me.

Al: nnnnnnope.

Gotta love the brotherly love. 


	11. Babysitter Part 2

December 31st 1904 10:00

They boys just got up from bed, and its time for breakfast. I never dont have any home babysitting experience so i'll do my best.

Me: What do you want for breakfast Ed?

Ed: Is there Waffles?

Me: Waffles? Hmmmm. Let me check.

I found a box of waffle mix in the bottom cupboard. The waffle iron is also there in the back of the cupboard. Honestly, i never made breakfast in my life because i am the lazy one in the family.

Me: How about you Al? You want waffles?

Al: No.

Me: How about cereal?

Al: Nah.

Me: Pancakes?

Al: No

Me: Fruit?

Al: Nooo!

Me: Well, what do you want?

Al drops from his chair and went towards the fridge, he opens it really fast and points to the stuff he wants to eat.

Me: Pudding?

Al: Yes Yes Yes.

Me:...You sure you want pudding?

Al nods with happiness. I give Al the small bowl of chocolate pudding.

Kat walks in the kitchen

Kat: Bed sheets are done.

*Al looks up to Katina*

Al: Why does it happen a lot?

Kat: Aww it's not your fault. Its natural for boys your age to wet the bed. Dobe ashamed or embarrassed. Wanna hug?

*Alphonse reaches out for a soft hug.*

11:30 AM

Ed: RAWR!

Me: Ed, get that green dragon out of my face. Hahahahahaha It tickles.  
>Ed bites my arm with the green dragon hand puppet.<p>

Me: Stop it Hahahahaha.

Ed: RAAAWR. *Tackles me on the floor.*

Me: Hahahaahahahahahahahaha

Ed: I bite you, I bite you, I bite you.

12:30 PM. Lunch Time

Ed: I didn't want for nuts in my PB&J.

Kat: Sorry Edward, we only have chunky peanut butter.

Ed: Meeeeeh.

Al: Brother need milk.

Ed: Al don't make fun of me.

1:00 PM Movie Time

Al: This movie is Scawy.

Ed: This movie is Awesome!

*Al cries in fear and Kat comforts him*

Kat: Shhhhhhhhh its okay.

Ed: BOOM BOOM Blow his head off.

*Al cries louder*

Me: Hehehehehehe.

Kat: Not funny you two.

4:00 PM

Ed: Al give me a push.

Al: Ok Brother.

*Al pushes Ed on the swing*

Ed: Ahh too hard, i'm gonna fall.

*I catched when he jumped off the swing*

Me: You ok buddy?

Ed: *Heavy Breathing* Yeah.

6:30 Dinner Time

Al: Yay Stew!

Ed: Is there milk in this stew?

Me: Well, sorta. Try it, Kat made it.

11:15 PM

Me: Strange, Pinako still isnt here yet. Yo Kat, It's getting late we better head to Central City. for the New Years party. We might miss the train.

Kat: And leave the brothers alone by themselves? I don't think so!

Ed: Leo,Kat, you're still here?

Me: Hey there sleepy head. Why are you up so late?

Ed: We wanna see the New Years Fireworks.

Me: Oh...We can watch them from the backyard.

Ed: Cool.

Me: Go get Al.

I never really wanted to go to central anyway.

12:00

HAPPY NEW YEAR

1905 is here. As we watch the night sky light up with bright luscious colors, Edward and Alphonse were falling asleep on the grass. We carried them to their rooms and tucked them into bed again.

Me: Goodnight boys.

Me: Pinako is extremely LATE. you wanna just head home?

Kat: *Yawn* Sure Brother. Lets go home.

A new start to a NEW YEAR. 


	12. 2nd Semester

February 4th 1905

A month of boring lectures, notes and unnecessary roleplay. The kids are finally back. Mrs Miller said it was going to be pajama day for the kids. I wasn't really interested in dressing up for the occasion. My sister is the fluffy soft type. Plus, i sometime sleep with my normal clothes on. Yeah that's how lazy i am.

Kat: Can you feel the love?

Me: I feel something. and its not love. it might me a kidney stone because i am sore down there.

Kat: Don't act like that Bro, The kids are coming back today. Please be on your best behavior. And what did you say about a Kidney Stone?

Me: Nothing i just hate people.

Kat: You don't really mean that do you?

Me: Nah i don't mean it. I had you right there sister

Kat: Awwwww Screw you.

Me: Ohhhhhh Hohohohohoh.

When we walked into the room. Edward and Alphonse were already standing by the door excited to see us.

Me: Ed

Kat: Al

Al was wearing a blue footed pajama with little kitty heads on them. Ed was wearing his usual t shirt and shorts.

Me: Why aren't you wearing your PJs Ed?

Ed: Its Dumb.

Me: Dumb? Look at your baby brother. he seems to be enjoying himself. and it looks cute.

Kat: Oh Al, you feel so soft and fuzzy. I love your PJs. Extra cute. I wanna cuddle you forever.

Al: *Blushes* Thanks.  
>Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha<p>

Ed: I still think its stupid.

Me: Aww Edo.

Kat: Brother, Come feel Als Pajamas. So Soft!

*I Patted Als back.*

Me: Oh Al, didn't notice you got a haircut. your bangs are shorter.

Al: Yep.

Me: You should get a haircut to Ed. Yours is getting kinda long.

Ed: I like my hair.

Kat: I Love your antenna Edward. *Poke* *Poke*

Ed: NO TOUCH NO TOUCH!

Kat: Sorry.

Me: Edgy Much?

*Winry walks over to Edward*

Winry: Hi Ed.

*Ed nervously stays silent*

Me: Tongue tied little buddy?

Ed shook his head and tells me to shhhhhhhhhhh

Ed walks over to the art table. and grabs a red marker. He draws a giant bright red heart. he shows it to me

Me: Well, we have a real artist little sunshine.

Ed: Shhhhhhhhhhhh *Whispers*: Give it to Winry.

Me: *Flabbergasted* Young love?

Kat: ITS SO CUUUUTE!

Al: I knew you love Winry.

Ed: Quiet Al. Leo?

Me: Yes?

Ed: Put this in her cubby.

Me: Sure.

Ed: And Leo?

Me: Yes Bud?

Ed: Best Friend?

Me: Yeah BF Little Bro.

Ed: Please don't call me little.

Al: Hehehehe 


	13. Young Love

February 14th 1905

I don't like Valentine's Day. It's way too mushy for me to handle. And my sister, she literally loves everything. I have a bad feeling about this.

Me: Sister, please don't get all lovey dovey on everyone.

The kids were all making Valentines day cards.

Kat: Feel the love Brother.

Me: Mehhh

Kat: Why do you act like this Brother?

Me: Why? Because life is no fair.

Kat: Well its...Kinda your fault you failed the test, because you barely even study.

Me: Nah. Because the teacher is a Son of A MotherF..

Kat: BROTHER Were in a class with Kids. Language please.

Me:...

Kat: My Brother can be stubborn sometimes.

Alphonse walked up to Kat with a valentines day card, And a smile on his face?

Kat: Is this for me Al?

*Al nods*

She opened up the card. There were 2 Candy Hearts. One was Yellow, The other one was pink

KISS ME

BE MINE

Kat almost bursts into tears

Kat: Ohhh Al your such a sweetie pie!

Kat warmly kissed Alphonse on the cheek. Al nuzzled and Nestled her face and legs.

Kat almost has a motherly connection with Al. Its kinda cute in a way.

Ed: Leo!

Me: Hello Edo.

I noticed Ed drew the same heart from yesterday. this time, its 3 times bigger.

Ed: Done

Ed gets out of his chair. He shaking with nervousness. His face is turning red.

Me: You want me to come with you?

Ed: No No.

He walks over to Winry.

Winry: Hi Ed.

Ed. Umm...I...Want...To...Give...You This.

Winry opens the card.

Winry: Ed,...I love it.

Ed: *Suprised*

Winry. I made this, just for you.

Ed opens the card. She drew stick figure of Ed and Winry holding hands.

Ed: Ummmmm...Thanks.

Winry: *Kiss*

Ed was totally red in the face. He dropped the Valentines card. He ran towards me and clutched onto me crying.

Al: Brother?

Kat: What happened to Ed?

Me: Hes a little nervous that's all.

Winry: *Confused*

Me: No more tears. Ok? Are you shy?

Ed: Yes. *Sniff*

Me: Shhhhh It's Ok.

Winry: Ed? you Ok?

Me: Ed is a little nervous right now. you can talk to him later if you want?

Winry: K.

Kat: Young love is soo cute. Right Al?

Al: Ewwww Cooties 


	14. Not Alone

February 21st 1905.

Al: BROTHER IS HURT! BROTHER IS HURT!

Me: WHAT?

I ran to the outside where Edward was screaming on the ground in pain. He was holding his right arm, His head was busted open and his nose was bloody.

Me: Oh my god. Edward, what happened

Ed: It hurts IT HUUUUURTS

I noticed his shirt was torn apart and ripped. So this wasn't no accident.

Me: Ed, do you know who did this to you?

Ed pointed him out before he passes out.

Al: BROTHER NOOOO! WAKE UP!

I stared at this black haired kid. standing in the corner. His name was Ronnie. I clenched my fist.

Me: So, you're the little troublemaker i see?

Ronnie:...

Me: Playing silent huh? I have ways of making you talk. So, why did you do it?

Ronnie:...He stole my toys.

Me: He was probably trying to share with you. You didn't have to beat him up.

Ronnie: He deserved it.

*Even Angrier*

Me:...Ok tough guy. Lets see what happens when i pop you one right in the mouth? How do you think that would feel? Not too good i predict. Look at little Ed. Hes lying on the ground unconscious. Hear Alphonse. Hes crying out for his Big Brother. There both in pain right now. And you say they deserve it? Matter of fact. How old are you kid?

Ronnie: Six Me: Six? Six? you will be seven when you go to kindergarten. One last thing, Do you feel sorry for these kids you've been pushing around?

Ronnie...No..

Me: Why you little Brat!

Kat: LEO STOP IT

Me: Stay outta this.

Ronnie: Shut up.

Me: Don't you talk to my sister like that?

Ronnie: Or what? He said aggressively

Me: You're going too far kid.

Al: PLEASE WAKE UP BROTHER BROTHER BROTHER

*My heart broke*.

Kat: Somebody call an ambulance! he's hurt bad!

All the kids and student teachers were gathered around Edward in a circle. The paramedics came and rushed Edward over to the hospital.

Me: I've got my eyes on you you little brat. This ain't over

Ronnie...Whatever.

Kat: What are we gonna do with Alphonse. The poor baby is crying his heart out.

Me: I'm gonna walk him home. Tell my science teacher i will be late for class.

Kat: Sure.

Me: Come on Al. Im taking you home now. Take my hand OK?

Al: What's gonna happen to brother?

Me: Hes going to be just fine!  
>Al: But im alone with no one to play with. And no one to keep me safe from monsters at night.<p>

*I swallow sadness*

Me: Ohhh Al. Can i play with you

Al: You will? *Wipes tear*

Me: Sure. I will be your Biggest Brother.

Al: Promise you play with me?

Me: Anything for you Alphonse

Al: *Clings* I Wuv you Leo

Me: *Gasp*

I Stutter my words

Me: I...I...I...I love you too.

I Cant believe i said the L word. Kat was right.

Me: Me and Katrine here for you and your Brother. YOU ARE NOT ALONE. 


	15. Rage And Conflict

February 22nd 1905

Im still stunned from yesterday. Was Alphonse really being serious about the whole i love you thing? Or was he just saying that. Do kids his age really know what love is? Pinako told me that Ed will be in the hospital for a week. A broken right arm and a minor concussion. And i hope that kid gets what he deserves one day. I walk into the room, and already the crap starts to hit the fan. I ran outside and the same kid from yesterday starts to pound on Alphonse. I stood there frozen as Ronnie destroys his face. Just one punch after another. His nose is bleeding I storm outside in rage

Me: ALPHONSE!

Ronnie stops the beating.

Me: You little bastard.

I grabbed Ronnie by the throat and slammed him against the solid brick wall.

Ronnie: Let me go! *Cough*

Me: Someone should of done this a long time ago.

Ronnie: HELP, HELP!

Me: No use screaming kid. I swear on my mothers grave. If you ever lay a finger on Al again,I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand what i am saying to you right now!

LEO ANDREWS

I hear a voice, It was very frustrated and angry voice. I turned around, and it was Mrs Miller.

Me: Grrrrrrrrrrr I aint finished with you yet.

Miller: Leo i need to have a serious word with you

Me:...

Miller: ANDREWS GET OVER HERE NOW!

I took a good hard look at Ronnie's face and slammed him on the ground.

Me:You got what you deserved.

Later in her office

Miller: What were you thinking Leo?

Me: I can explain. If you didn't know, the little bastard was beating up on the Poor Elrics. I had to do something about it.

Miller: You should of talked with ronnie and say its not OK and notify the parents.

Me: You mean you didn't hear about Edward going to the hospital, Broken arm? Concussion? Look at Alphonse. Bloody nose and a twisted ankle. Ok Smartass.

Miller: Do you realize who you're talking to to?

Me: Yes i do. Me and the Elrics are like family. What would you do when your kid is getting beat up. You have to take aggressive force. Thats why i did what i did. That's why you don't get it. What kind of a lazy teacher doesn't keep an eye on the children. Better yet, why haven't the student teachers told you about the situation. there just as stupid. Seriously you should be fired.

Miller: Your off the Child Development team.

Me: WHAT WHY?

Miller: You know why! Now get out of my office, and out of my sight.

Me:...You son of a.

I Stepped out of the room and back outside.

Me: (yelling) Well since im off the team i can do whatever i please. For example i can do this.

*Knocks Ronnie out cold*

Kat: BROTHER WHAT THE HELL!

* I ran over to Al and cradle him in my arms*

Me: You're safe now. Its Ok. I will carry you over to my place, and get you cleaned up.

Kat: Brother, what is going on?

I just walked out the door without saying a word

1 Hour later

Me: Al, I just called Pinako. Shes coming over to pick you up. Are you OK?

Al: Yeah, im fine.

Me: Al i gotta ask you a question.

Al: Sure

Me: Remember yesterday when you said...You loved me? Did you really mean it?

Al: Of course.

Me: You...Really meant it?

Al: Because you're fun to be with, and you saved me from Ronnie. I wuv you.

Me:...

Al: You and Kat make me and Brother feel good.

Me: * I Blush*

Al: When Brother coming home?

Me:...OH Alphonse.

*I Hug him*

Me: Its gonna be awhile. But don't worry, I will be there for you when your when your Brother is in the hospital. How is your ankle

Al: It still hurts.

Me: Let me bandage it up. By the way I will see your Brother in the hospital tomorrow. 


	16. Operation Truth

February 23rd 1905

Me: Hello, im here to see Edward Elric. Do you know his room number and what floor he's on?

Doctor: Hmmm let me see.

2 Minutes later

Doctor: Floor 3, Room 33.

Me: Thank you!

Ive been uncomfortable with hospitals ever since i was a kid. Im on floor 3 but i still can't find the room

Me: Excuse me nurse?

Nurse: Yes?

Me: Where's the room of Edward Elric?

Nurse: Down the hall to the right, 3rd door.

Me: Thank you very much.

Nurse: By the way, Edward is going into surgery in 30 minutes.

Me: Surgery?

It was heartbreaking to see the little blond in such awful condition.

Me: Edward? Edward?

Ed: *Drowsy* Uhhhhh Leo?

Me: Hey there little buddy. How are you feeling?

Ed:...Tired...

The little guy can't keep his eyes open.

Ed: I can't feel anything.

*Pats head*

Me: Listen, i got some bad news for you.

Ed: What?

Me: *Sigh* You know Mrs Miller right?

Ed: Yes.

Me: She kicked me out of the class. So I can't play with you more often.

Ed: Why?

Me: Remember Ronnie? I knocked him out.

Ed: He asked for it. That little jerk.

Me: Yeah.

Ed: Will you still be there to play with me after school?

Me: I have to work after school. Me and my sister are running out of money. So i can't. Please forgive me?

Ed: But, I get lonely. I don't know what to do.

Me: Ed,You and Al are like family to me. Thanks to you and your brother, I will always be there for you. Even when were separated and and broken. It theres any problems, or secrets you have but afraid to tell other people, Just talk to me i will sort it out and your problems will be fixed. You're like a little brother to me. You can be a bit selfish sometimes, but you keep on growing, And that's how you get better.

*Ed tears up*

Me: I still have a few minute before i go. I hope your surgery goes well.

Ed: What's Surgery?

Me: Well, Um, It's kinda painful to explain.

Ed: Are they gonna cut my arm off?  
>Me: What? No! Not at all. Those arms are special and they will never leave you.<p>

Ed: what are they going to do with it?

Me: They're going to make it better.

Nurse: Ok you have to leave the room now.

Me: OK.

Ed: Leo!

Me: Yes Edward?

Ed: Thank you.

*I Smile*

Me: Aww you're the best.

*I Ruffled his hair a little bit and walked out of his hospital room*

I walked outside and sat on a bench. Thinking about the mistakes i made in the past. I don't want edward to make the same foolish mistakes I have was one of the reasons that i took the class. I wanna teach Ed and Al that being selfish and take a turn on the wrong road and eventually end up in the depths of hell. Its just not worth it. I want them to become better people with better values and lifestyles in the future and in the present.

Me: I better get home. I've got a lot of work to do! 


	17. A Second Chance

March 1st 1905

Me: Kat, lets have a talk.

Kat: Sure Brother. what's on your mind?

Me: Remember that afternoon, I went to the hospital to see Edward? I told him if theres any problems talk to me. I will be there for you and your brother,

Kat: Yes.

Me: Well, I got this in the mail a couple days ago.

Kat: Why do you sound so angry bro?

Me: Read it., and you'll see why.

*30 seconds of reading*

Kat: A restraining order?

Me: From Mrs Miller. It says im not supposed to go near her class.

Kat: Well, you brought it on yourself when you attacked and knocked out Ronnie.

Me: Sister, He broke Edwards arm. I had to take serious action

Kat: By choking him almost to death? You should be ashamed of yourself.

Me: Intimidate those who intimidate others.

Kat: What are you talking about?

Me: I'm going down to that class tomorrow and give her a piece of my mind.

Kat: Don't get hasty don't want to get in trouble again.

Me: Hasty? Did you see what he did to Alphonse? Did you not see his bloody nose, Bruised back and twisted ankle? How are you not angry at that. You should be furious. You practically love the kid. You gave him hugs and kisses. That day Little Al screams for help and mercy, you did absolutely nothing. Yeah i saw you there standing around like a little schoolgirl. Man up, do your part. Thats why i did what i did. I Probably never told you this but when i took Al back to our house to get him cleaned up, He said and i quote " I love you Leo." Those words changed me, You and Mrs Miller won't understand how i feel. I need a second chance here.

Kat: Brother wait!

Me: Kat, I need to make a phone call so don't interfere.

*I dial the number of Mrs Miller

Me: Come on pick up.

*beeeeeeeeeeep*

Miller: Hello?

Me: Hello Mrs Miller. Its me Leo.

Miller: Oh, hello Leo.

Me: I want to ask you a question.

Miller: Sure.

Me: Can i get a second chance? I really want this.

Miller...A second chance?

Me: Yes Please. I want to be with Ed and Al again. This time no more troubles.

Miller: Ever since you were release Alphonse and Edward were crying for you everyday. All of you have a special bond that i have never seen before. Our student Ronnie has been expelled from the class. I never knew about it all until now. I should've listened to you more. But it was still not Ok to beat him up and knock him out.

Me: Yeah, i understand

Miller: I will drop the restraining order and you can come back. But i'm giving you one more chance.

Me: Thank you soo much.

2 Days Later

Ed: LEO!  
>Al: LEO!<p>

Me: What's up lil bro its been awhile. How is your arm?

Ed: Better.

Me: Awww Thats nice, Give me a hug.

*Hug*

Al: Welcome back!

Me:: Nice to see you to Al.

*Hug*

Al: I still wuv you. *Cheek Kiss*

Me: Yeah its good to be here again with my best buddies

Miller: Good to see you back Mr Andrews.

Me: Its good to be back! 


	18. Noble Soul

March 8th 1905

Alphonse is such a sweetheart. The other day he picked a huge Sunflower for he baked a little cupcake for My sister. Why can't Edward be sweet like him. sometimes Ed can be such a killjoy. Alphonse greets us with hugs every time we walk through the doors. And if we're lucky, we get a kiss on the cheek. Al is one of the sweetest most kind hearted person the world. But Ed will always be my favorite.

Me: Al You look tired. You can lay your head down if your sleepy

Al: Im making this card for brother?

Kat: A get well card? Awww how sweet of you.

Me: Looks like everyone is making a get well card for Edward.

Kat: I don't see little Ed.

Me: Probably at home, it takes a while for arms to heal.

Al: Brother is still hurt a little.

Me: Did i Re injured his arm

Al: He fell outta bed. and hit his arm really hard

Me: Awwwww tell him i said get well soon.

Al: Ok.

Me: Alphonse?

Al: Yes?

Me: What's that on your eye?

I Poke his black swollen eye

Kat: A black eye? What happened darling?

Al: Me and brother had a little fight yesterday.

Me: A fight?  
>Al: Brother punched me.<p>

Me: Oh.

Al: When i was crying, brother hugged me and said Im sorry.

Im completely speechless.

Me: Ed will always love you. Fights or no fights.

Al: I don't want brother to hit me again.

Kat: What were you fighting about?

Al: I Called brother short because he couldn't reach the cupboard

Me: Thats kinda selfish of him

Al: Brother no like being called short

Kat: Sensitive about his height?

Me: I noticed that a long time ago.

Al: I want to protect brother and take care of him. He hurt right now.

Me: Awww Take care of him however you want, as long as he feels happy.

Al: Yes, Brother always read me bedtime stories just like mommy.

Me: Thats called being responsible. Its you and Edwards responsibility to make the best choices in life. When you get older, Tell him that.

Al: Thanks Leo.

Me: Anytime.

I looked down at the get well card, Al wrote his name wrong. It was spelled Alfons Elrick

Me: You wrote your name wrong. Let me write your name for you. Or to make it easier, you don't have to write your full name. Just write, AL.

Al: Ok.  
>Me: I gotta go now it's almost lunch time for me. Can i get a hug before i leave?<p>

*Hugs*

Me: By Al.

Al: Bye Bye.

Me: Kat, Remind me tomorrow to have a talk with Edward. 


	19. Revelations

March 15th 1905

My big brother Mason is coming to the High School for a small vacation in Resembool. Last i heard, he got promoted from Colonel, to Brigadier General. Even though he can be a selfish prick sometimes, i still love my big brother.

Mason: Hello Leo, you sure grown up these last 6 years. This time your favorite color is black. Put on some colorful clothes next time.

Me: What's up Mason, still have the same smartass attitude and the same crappy haircut. Come on bro, what did the military do to you?

Mason: Promotion brother. Sweet sweet promotion.

Me: Hmph, you always were a penny pincher.

Mason: I've always been the reflection of perfection in the family. You jealous.

Me: Shut up.

Mason: Don't get too hasty. Im Brigadier General now. I can run the life of a common man, Even your life. So watch what you say little brother.

Me:...Yeah.

Mason: So, i heard you were a preschool teacher now.

Me: How do you know that?

Mason: Connections.

Me: You wanna check it out?

Mason: I have time to kill, Sure. So hows little Katrina, or Kat, or Katrine, Or

Me: Yeah she has many nicknames. You know how she is, Always the sweet and innocent type.

* We walk into the room*

Mason: It looks good, how do you do it?

Me: We have student teachers such as myself to take care of everything.

*Glomp*

Kat: MASON!

Me: You see?

Mason: Hello Katrina.

Kat: So good to see you.

Mason: You know how it is, Work is exhausting i need at least one vacation in my life.

Me: We have these two kids, Brothers to be more specific. They're like family to me. A special bond that can't be broken. Not even with that destructive alchemy of yours.

Kat: Edward, Alphonse, come over here.

Ed: Yes?

Me: Ed, Al, This is my big brother Mason Andrews.

Mason: Hi there.

Al: Hello Mr Mason. You are really tall.

*Mason takes a good hard look at the boys and let out a gasp*

Me: What is it.

Mason: You must be the children of Van Hohenheim.

Me: Hohenheim?

Ed and Al: DADDY?

Mason: Yes, Van Hohenheim. He is a very quiet person. I met him at the fallen ruins Xerxes.

Ed: When daddy gets home, Im gonna kick him

Me: Hehehehehehehehe. You do that Ed.

Al: Daddy is still there?

Mason: Yes, still alive.

Me: How do you know about all this.

Mason: Their eye color. There from Xerxesian descendants. T

Me: I read about in in history. Something mysterious happened to Xerxes. The entire population was wiped out in one night. people are still trying to figure it out as we speak.

Mason: Affirmative.

Me: Huh. the last Xerxesian family. That is very odd.

Mason: I gotta go back to the house now. See you too later.

Me: Ok see ya.

Ed: What is going on?

Kat: Its nothing. 


	20. How A Flower Grows

March 29th 1905

I've been absent most of the month. It sucks to get sick. I must of picked it up from the dog, or my brother. Meh its both the same. Ms Miller told me that Kat was doing a good job with the brothers. I feel lonely. I wonder what the Elrics were thinking. Probably crying for me. They act like i'm their new father. Kat is the mother. This makes perfect sense.

Me: Im back baby.

Kat: You were sick most of the month. Edward was sad that you weren't there, Alphonse was crying almost everyday for you. Its like you're their new daddy.

Me: You read my mind. So how were the little rascals.

Kat: Since you were gone. Edward a few inches taller and more independent. Al looks a lot older than a regular 4 years old. And much sweeter than usual.

Me: Really?

Kat: Yeah, a week ago we taught the children about plants, and how they grow. Sorry if i didn't tell you sooner brother.

Me: Did Edward get offended by that?

Kat: Hahahahahaha thats a good one brother.

Me: What about Al?

Kat: Still the beautiful blond.

As we walk into the room the whole class is silent. The kids are at the circular carpet. I sit next to Ed.

Ed: LEO YOU'RE BACK!

*Hugs*

Al: LEO!

*Hugs*

Me: Did you two miss me?

Ed: We sure did.

Miller: Ok children let's check out the plants outside.

It was hot and sunny outside. Just the way i like it.

Al: My flower didn't grow yet.

Kat: Just give it some time and it will be beautiful. Just like you.

*Al blushes*

Me: I like your plant Ed.

Ed: Its so big.

Me: Like you.

Ed: Im gonna be big when im older?

Me: Of course. When you get older you get taller, and taller, like me. you don't stay the same size forever. People grow, people develop. Just drink your milk and you'll be as tall as i am.

Ed: BLEH. I hate milk.

Me: Or you can eat or drink other stuff like juice, fruits, and vegetables.

Ed: I wanna be taller than everyone.

Me: Believe in yourself. Someday your wish will come true. 


	21. Crying Over Spilled Milk

April 1st 1905

Besides Valentines day. April fools is a total bitch. last period a classmate dumped red slime all over me. This was a new shirt. Its gonna be payback time real soon.

Kat: Leo i have bad news.

Me: What is it sis?

Kat: The dog, we have to put him down.

Me: WHAT? WHY?

Kat: April Fools!

Me: Stop, just please stop. I had enough.

Kat: *Giggle* Sorry brother.

Me: EDO!

Ed: Hey Leo, its April Fools day.

Me: That's right.

Ed: Guess what?

Me: What.

Ed: I hate you.

Me: HAHAHAHAHA You can't fool me.

Al pops out of nowhere and glomps Edward.

Ed: Al, get off me please.

Al: Sorry.

Me: Does Al hug you like that everyday?

Ed: Yes. Why does he do it?

Kat: Because he loves you, and your his big brother.

Ed: Im thirsty. I want juice.

Me: Here let me get you some.

Al: let me get it.

Me: Are you sure Alphonse?

Al: Yes.

Kat: Awwwww isn't that cute. Edward is so lucky to have a little brother like Al.

Me: And Al has a big brother hat protects him. Its really that special bond that...*SPLASH*

And before you knew it, Edward was drenched in milk.

Al: APRIL FOOLS!

Me: ALPHONSE!

Ed whimpers and runs to the bathroom crying.

Me: Kat go in the bathroom and clean up Ed, I gotta talk with Al for a second.

Al: *Giggles*

Me: Listen Alphonse, i know it April Fools day and i know its funny to make jokes, but some jokes can be funny and some jokes can really hurt people. What you just did to Edward was totally unacceptable.

Al: Its funny.

Me: No its not funny. You know that Edward doesn't like milk

Al: Yeah i know. Al said with disappointment.

Me: Here comes your brother. Now apologize.

Al walks up to a soakin wet big brother.

Al: Brother, Im sorry.

Edward just stares at Al. Ed pushes Al. Al lands on his bottom

Al: Brother?

*Al cries*

Kat: Ed!

Edward takes his baby brother by the hand and helps him up.

Ed:...Sorry for pushing you.

Al:... *Sniff* Sorry for spilling milk all over you.

Me: Al, Your the sweetest kid i've ever met. You know you're better than this.

Kat: Go outside Ed, the sun will dry you off.

Me: Al, there's something different about you. you look alot older when i first met you. You were chubby, now you look grown up. Time sure flies when you watch someone develop. You almost look taller than your brother. He didn't mean to push you, he didn't like what you did.

Kat: He still loves you Al.

Me: Go play with your brother outside. Ok?

Al: Ok.

Me: Give me hug.

*Hug*

Al runs outside where Ed is swinging on the swing.

Kat: They grow up so fast.

Me: Heh, ain't that the truth...Truth. I never heard that word in a looong time. 


	22. Secret Revealed

April 30th 1905

These last 4 weeks have been the best of my life. The kids took a field trip to the Resembool Sheep Festival. Alphonse is a real sheep lover, Just like he loves cats. But not too fond of dogs. Me and Ed were just relaxing on the grass talking about random stuff. Edward talked about all his toys. He brought some of his toys with him in case we get bored.

Me: Ed, you sometimes never share your toys.

Ed: Well, I like you.

I blush

Me: Really?

Ed: You're my best friend.

Me: Awwwww thats sweet Ed.

Ed: Mr Dinosaur is gonna get you.

Me: Oh No!

Kat: What are we gonna do with you Al.

Me: What happened?

Me: He stuck his hand in sheep poop. he thought it was chocolate.

Ed: Ewwwwwwww

Last week it was show and tell.

Al: This is my Cat. That cat Leo made for me on my birthday. It protects me from monsters in the dark when i sleep. It so fluffy.

Kat: My heart is gonna melt.

Me: Just hold on a little bit.

Yesterday our flowers grew.

Kat: Wow its so beautiful.  
>Al: Like me?<p>

Kat: Yes Al, Just like you.

Ed: *Crying* My flower is dead.

Me: Its Ok Edward. We can plant a new flower.

Today we found out that the kids graduate. May 16th. Which is also my sisters birthday.

Kat: My babies are gonna graduate on my birthday. I LOVE IT!

Me: Did you just say, My babies?

Kat: Im Sorry, Im just over obsessed.

Me: I understand.

Kat: I wonder what we should get the boys?

Me: Come on Kat we have 2 weeks. We can think of something.

Kat: I Put together a photo album book we can give the boys.

Me: Ah, sure.

Kat: Anything else?

Me: Well, I remember when i first met the boys that little metallic thing that Edward had. He said it was a secret. I know that secret he was talking about. It was Alchemy.

Kat: Alchemy?

Me: I Feared about it, There was no way he made that with his hands. He used Alchemy. With Alchemy you never know that the brother are gonna get in to.

Kat: How do you know that?

Me: When they were outside, they drew the mysterious circles. Good thing i had my camera. I had some free time the other day to show this to my brother Mason. He said they were transmutation circles.

Kat: But how do you know about Alchemy?  
>Me: You know my brother was a State Alchemist.<p>

Kat: Oh.

Me: Since i have no other options, We should use Alchemy to give the boys something.

Kat: You're not serious.

Me: We saved some gold bars down in the basement. I think that could be useful for our little gift. Yes im serious. 


	23. Equivalent Exchange

May 16th 1905 Graduation Day.

Time goes by so fast. My sister is gonna have the best Birthday of her life, And the kids graduate today. The other night i transmuted one of my giant gold bars into 3 gold crowns. One for Edward, one for Alphonse, and one for my sister since its her birthday. She doesn't know about it yet. keep it a secret. I know their gonna love it, A little graduation gift and a birthday gift.

Me: Happy Birthday sis!

I gave her the gold crown.

Kat: Aww Brother thank you. I love it. *Hug*

Me: I'd do anything for my sister.

Kat: You used Alchemy right?

Me: When i was little, Brother Mason taught me all about Alchemy. I've been addicted to it my whole life. I used it for food, medicine, and helping people.

Kat: Im not interested in Alchemy.

Me: You should use Alchemy more often.

Kat: Whatever.

The graduation party was taking place in the faculty lounge. All the parents, Student Teachers, and all the children were there.

Me: Its packed. we have to squeeze our way in there.

Kat: I found some open seats in the front row.

The kids were all sitting criss cross on the floor in their adorable cap and gown.

Kat: There sooo cute.

Miller: Good afternoon parents. Welcome to the graduation of the wonderful children.

*Applause*

Miller: As you all know all your children will move on to kindergarten in 4 months. We're gonna start off giving all the children their diplomas.  
>*5 minutes later*<p>

Miller: Next, Alphonse Elric is gonna sing a little song for the parents and student teachers.

*Applause*

Kat: GO AL!

Al starts to sing

Al:You Are My Sunshine My only sunshine.  
>You make me happy When skies are grey.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away.

*Applause*

Kat: Awwwwwwwwww CUUUUTE!

Miller: Next we have Edward Elric singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

*Applause*

Ed: Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
>How I wonder what you are.<br>Up above the world so high,  
>Like a diamond in the sky.<br>Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
>How I wonder what you are!<p>

*Applause*

Me: Thats my Edward.

15 minutes later.

Me: Ed, Al. I got a congratulatory gift for you.

Ed: What is it Leo?

Me: TADA!

I take out the 2 gold crowns from my backpack.

Al: WOW

Ed: COOL

Me: 2 gold crowns for 2 adorable kings.

Al clings on me

Al: Thanks Leo.

Me: You're welcome Al.

Ed: I got a present for you Leo, for being soo fun.

Me: A present?

Ed: I give you my toys. I don't want them anymore.

I tear up

Me: Oh Edward, thats soo sweet of you. I have to tell you something.

Ed: What?

Me: Me and Kat are moving to central city. We got a new house. I wish i could hang out with you after you graduate, But im afraid i can't do it anymore.

Ed: What?

Al: Why?

Me: I have too much stuff to do in school. Plus i need a job that pays alot of money.

Ed: So you're leaving? Forever.

Me: Not forever, If i have time, me and Kat will visit you once in awhile.

Al is crying

Al: Please don't go Leo.

Me: Im sorry Alphonse. I'm very sorry.

Ed: Im gonna miss you Leo.

Me: Im gonna miss you too Edward. Group hug?

*Group Hug*

Al places a kiss on my cheek.

Al: Bye Bye Leo and Kat ! I wuv you.

Me: I love you too Al.

Ed: Im gonna miss you the most Leo.

Me: See you in the future Edward, Alphonse. Bye Bye.

Kat: Leo You're crying.

Me: I know Kat, I Know.

I turn back at Edward.

Me: Ed, Al. One last thing. Make good decisions in your life. Don't make bad choices.

Ed And Al: Bye

Me: See ya later boys.

Kat: Here i got a photo book for you.

Al: Thanks.

Kat: No Problem

Ed: Happy Birthday Kat.

*Hugs*

Kat: Thanks Ed! 


	24. Semisweet Reunion Part 1

After graduating High School, i was completely broke. No money. I had no other choice, so i signed for the military. For the time being, i was in the Military Police unit for 5 years. They said i was doing so good they ranked me up to Second Lieutenant for about 2 years. Eventually i heard the new about the youngest state alchemist. I Couldn't believe my ears to know that my Old best friend Edward Elric was a state Alchemist. At the time my sister Kat was working at Rush Valley as an Automail Mechanic and paramedic. I was getting bored in Central. I resigned as Second Lieutenant. And moved to Fort Briggs. I told them i want to improve my survival skills and make more money to support my family. They put me through really harsh training. They were impressed with my courage, stamina and strength. I was set as a Briggs Soldier. Eventually i heard that the Elric Brothers were at Fort Briggs. My heart skipped a beat. I saw a glimpse of Edward Elric. He looked more mature than i thought. I noticed he still had that antenna. I said to myself? Who's the kid in the armor. Later on i heard it was Alphonse Elric was the Armored kid. I asked around some old friends from the military. I ran into Major Armstrong and told him what happened to the Elric Brothers. Failed Human Transmutation, Equivalent Exchange To resurrect their mother. I was extremely disappointed in them. And i still remember the last thing i said to them before i left.

*Flashback*

Me: Ed, Al. One last thing. Make good decisions in your life. Don't make bad choices.

I felt heartbroken that day. Well, Everything was smooth Sailing. Until...

Promised Day

Soldier: Dammit Andrews keep your head down.

Me: Sorry, Trying to take down a God isnt all that easy. Dammit all, WE NEED MORE FIREPOWER GO GO GO!

Soldier: 4 more concern about your mental state right now. your acting weird.

Me: Ugh i think im gonna pass out. Think i've been hit with something.

Soldier: Don't go out on us now Andrews.

*Passes out*  
>30 minutes later.<p>

Soldier: He's waking up.

Me: Did we win?  
>Soldier: Yes, we did.<p>

Me: uuuuuugh.

Soldier: Have you met the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric?

Me: *Gasp* Ed?

I stagger over to the middle of the battlefield.

Ed: That was one hell of a fight huh?

I didn't realize Ed was talking to me. He didn't even recognize me.

Me: Uh...Yeah.

Soldier: So where should we put Al?

Me: Alphonse?

I almost burst into tears to see the awful malnourished passed out body of Alphonse. It broke my heart.

Ed: Hey, why are you crying?

I ran out of the battlefield without saying a word.

Me: Dammit Dammit Dammit. Why am i running.

2 Hours Later.

Kat: Hello?

Me: Hey Katrina, Its me Leo.

Kat: Oh hey brother. What's going on.

Me: Meet me at Central Hospital. It's time to meet some old friends.

Kat: What do you mean? i'm all the way in Rush Valley.

Me: Get here as soon as possible. Im waiting outside the Hospital right now.

Kat: Ok, I will be there in an hour and a half.

Me: Good! See ya. 


	25. Semisweet Reunion Part 2 The Good Life

Me: Do you know the floor and room number of Edward and Alphonse Elric?

Doctor: Room 37 Floor 3

Me: Thank you sir...Oh Kat i was about to leave without you.

Kat: Jeez brother, this better be good. Dragging me from a paramedic job in Rush Valley.

Me: Trust me.

Kat: I never trust you.

Me: Here we are Room 37. Wait here on that bench over there, I want to surprise you. *Sigh*

*Knock Knock Knock*

Ed: Who is it?

Me...

Ed: Are you deaf, i said who is it?

Me:...

Edward walks towards the door

Ed: Look, you won't like me when im pissed off *Opens the door*

Me:...

Ed: Can i help you?

Me: Edward, you look more mature then the last time i saw you.

Ed: What?

Me: Its been years. But now i finally found you.

Ed: Wha What? Who the hell are you?

I placed a hand on his scarred shoulder.

Me: Leo Andrews.  
>Ed finally realized the person in front of him. He backed away a few inches.<p>

Me: hey, hows it going little buddy?

Ed breaks down crying.

Ed: Leo, is that really you?

Me: one hundred percent.

Ed: Leo.

Me: Ok Ed, no more tears.

Ed: Sorry, its just soo good to see you again. *sniff*

Me: Same here bro. So, where's Alphonse?

Ed: *Sniff He is asleep right now.

I stared at Al for a few seconds. His twig like arms wrapped around the pillow. His pencil legs sticking out of the blanket. His extremly long hair covering half of his face.

Me: Human Transmutation i see?

Ed: Wait, how do you know about that?

Me: Major Armstrong told me about it. Me and him are close friends. I wonder why he didn't tell you about me?

Ed: Everything has been crazy. I guess i was arrogant.

Me: Oh here,i found this on the battlefield.

Ed: Als armor helmet.

Me: Something to remember. Oh one last thing. I will be back in a second.

I walked across the hallway.

Me: Kat, come on.

We walk back into the room again. Katrina's eyes widened.  
>Kat: Edward Elric? Is that you?<p>

Ed: Hello Kat.

Kat walks up to the older brother and squeezed him tight.

Kat: Its soo good to see you again.

Ed: Too tight Kat. OW.

Kat: Sorry Ed. i'm just so happy right now. Hows Al?

Ed: He is resting. We got his body back a couple hours ago.

Kat: Equivalent Exchange?

Ed: Yeah. It cost me an arm and a leg. Literally.

Kat: Oh my god, im so sorry.

Ed: No, Don't feel sorry for me. It was our fault. It's impossible to bring people back from the dead. You just can't do it. Me and Al paid the price for our arrogance.

Al wakes up.

Al: uuuuuuuu brother? are you there?

Ed: Al i have a surprise for you.

Al: Leo? Kat?

Kat: ALPHONSE!

Kat Clings on to Als malnourished body. I pet his hair.

Al: You're here, you're all here.

Kat: You used to be a chubby bunny, now look at you, your skinny as a rail. No offense.

Al: Its ok, i will recover soon. Just be gentle.

Me: Your more fragile than a newborn baby.

*Al Laughs*

Ed: Hey Leo, Tell me everything that happened to you. you look like a car wreck.

Leo: Sure, I will tell you. And you tell me all the details on what happened to you. I'm not the only one that looks like a car wreck.

Ed: Fine.

I told him about my older brother Mason being killed by the Homunculi. Mason figured out their plans. He got dismembered limb by limb because of it. Its been hours of Me and Ed talking about the journey. I went back to resembool a year later to bury mom. Unfortunately she died of a massive stroke. And It was only Family i have is my on i was Me and Kat were invited to Edward and Winrys wedding. 4 Years later, I resigned from any military connections and lived with the Elric brothers and Winry. with 2 beautiful children. We were famous around Amestris.

Me and Edward were staring at the graves of Trisha and Hohenheim.

Winry: Baby, your dinner is going to get cold.

Ed: Coming Dear.

Me: I have a question for you Edward.

Ed: Sure, ask me anything.

Me: Ed, do you really love your father Hohenheim? I know he abandoned the family when you and Al were little, But deep down inside, do you love him?

Ed: Well...I

Winry: COME ON!

Ed: Coming, Jeez. Meet you back at the house Leo.

Me and Edward have something in common, we never really had a normal family. Most of my family is dysfunctional and totally disrespectful. My father was a drunk, and my mother always had panic attacks. Me and Kat are the last survivors of the Andrews family. Finally im with people i really care and depend on. I'm with the Elric Brothers. And personally i hope thing never will change. Its just the way i like it. Just sit back, relax, and let the word revolve around you. Absolutely perfect.

THE END 


End file.
